


once things look up

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-Drop the World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once things look up

_(I come falling down)_

It’s fine, you say, and maybe your voice catches a little, but she nods. I’ll get over her.

You don’t expect it, but she takes your hand. It’s this sudden, surprising movement, both of her hands around yours. She’s strong. Her hands are cool. Her hands are cool, but there’s this heat in the air and you can’t get a decent breath… like swimming underwater, or walking through a thick fog.

You’ll get over her, she says, echoing you, but sounding different some how. And you’ll find someone. Someone who wants you back. A pause. You know. Like that. She squeezes, smiles, takes her hands away.

It’s funny, sort of, the little flip that happens in your heart. You laugh, you shrug playfully.

You don’t know if you’ve ever actually seen her before this moment, but you can see her now, days ago, with that matching flower in her hair. Her lips moving. Her hand like a cool breeze on yours.

I’ll get over her, you say again, and this time you believe it.


End file.
